


Share my locker?

by Wordmaker123



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Locker shenanigans, Pranks, Rangers bonding, Valentine's Day, trimberly - Freeform, zack and trini brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordmaker123/pseuds/Wordmaker123
Summary: Perhaps Trini had acted slightly too rashly when she ripped that locker door off its hinges. She should have known that impulsivity wasn't her strong suit, it was more of a Zack and Kim thing. In her defence she hadn't realised how simultaneously thrilling and exhausting it would be to share a locker with Kimberly Hart.





	Share my locker?

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this story the locker scene happens at the beginning of the year.

Perhaps Trini had acted slightly too rashly when she ripped that locker door off its hinges. She should have known that impulsivity wasn't her strong suit, it was more of a Zack and Kim thing. In her defence she hadn't realised how simultaneously thrilling and exhausting it would be to share a locker with Kimberly Hart.

She had helped her move in the same day and instantly blanched at the barrage of brightly coloured folders and the sudden invasion of pink stationary. And it wasn't even the worst of it.

The second day of their new foray into sharing began with her opening the door to reveal a dozen or so polaroid style pictures of their rag-tag group of friends in various settings pinned to the door by blue tack. Trini couldn't help but marvel at how sneaky the pink ranger was. How she had managed to snap pictures of her sleeping she would never know. Honestly it probably should have worried her more than it did. There were a few of the boys but the majority were of her and Kim together and many of them she didn't even remember being taken.

In the past Trini had been the first to scoff when she noticed her locker neighbours decorating their locker doors with shoddily taken memories, but as she gazed at one particular picture of all five of them grinning ear to ear by the campfire (taken by alpha-5), she couldn't help the fond feeling of warmth that bloomed in her chest.

"Do you like it?" A voice callled from behind her as Kim slid into view. One arm clutching the strap of her bag as she leant against the neighbouring lockers. She had a pleased smile on her face as she appeared to take in her handiwork.

Trini quickly schooled her face to appear impassive as she shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's a bit cheesy from my tastes and I could probably do without seeing Zack's face first thing every morning." She answered sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm right here." The boy in question appeared at Kim's side and peered into the locker.

"Aww, crazy girl. I know you love me, there's really no need to build a shrine though," he reaches up to ruffle her hair only for her to grab his hand and twist slightly.

"Don't even think about it," she warns as he winces in pain and nods frantically.

"Fuck, Kim call her off!"

"Trini, leave the idiot be." Kim says although there is a clear lack of conviction in her tone and the amusement in her eyes says it all. Trini still releases his hand though but not without a final twist.

"You know when you do thinks like that it makes me doubt our friendship," he pouts as he shakes his hand out.

"Good."

* * *

The pictures remain throughout the day and Trini resigns herself to the fact Zack's face may now be a permanent feature in her life.

When Billy see's them at break he claps his hands excitedly and immediately enlists Jason and Kim in helping him collecting and sorting a bank of images to use. Apparently the three of them must have each had a free period because when Trini arrives at their table there is already a large pile of pictures sitting in front of Billy. Trini and Zack watch on in boredom during lunch as the more nostalgic of their team aww and giggle at a large stack polaroids.

Trini absentmindedly slides half her lunch in Zack's direction as they both watch Billy's eyes light up at a picture of him and Jason mid jump into the lake (Jason and Kim both simultaneously aww which causes Zack and Trini simultaneously roll their eyes). He takes the lunch without question and digs in. They had quickly worked out that Trini's mom always gave her too much to eat and Zack was infinitely hungry so in the interest of waste management Zack was Trini's human vacuum.

Trini's eyes are glazed over and Zack is mid bite into her sandwich when two pairs of scissors are thrown their way. Trini plucks both from the air, one just before it reaches the middle of Zack's forehead, and smirks as he chokes slightly.

"Get snipping, bitches." Kim orders jokingly as Jason slides over some polaroids that Billy had deemed worthy.

"I ain't your bitch Hart!" Zack mutters indignantly through a mouthful of tuna mayo before grinning cheekily. "Now, crazy girl on the other hand..."

Trini glares and stabs the pair of scissors in her right hand down so that the point buries itself in the table between Zack's thumb and index finger, centimetres away from his hand.

"Get trimming, bitch" She mutters warningly as she begins trimming the edges of the picture carefully. It's one of Jason, Billy and Zack and she's quite tempted to snip Zack's head off but she knows Billy picked them out especially so she settles for passive aggressively clipping the edges off.

She can feel Kim staring at her but refuses to meet the pink rangers eyes and focuses on getting the edges up to Billy's standards. Eventually the other girl looks away and Trini feels like she can breathe properly again.

They finish the pile of pictures and all accompany Billy to his locker to help him stick them up. Trini makes a quick detour to her locker alone whilst Kim is distracted by helping Billy. She returns five minutes later with a pleased grin which only grows when Billy says he wants Jason to see Kim and Trini's locker.

The five rangers arrive at the locker and find the pictures all in tact except for a few minuscule adjustments. In every single picture Zack now sports a ridiculously drawn moustache.

"Come on!" He cries as the rest of them burst into laughter.

* * *

Two months pass and Trini quickly becomes adjusted to sharing her space. She's now used to the barrage of pink and the pictures. Zack's handlebar still makes her smirk in the mornings. The fact that he is still pissed about it makes it even sweeter for Trini.

Since they had been sharing a locker Trini and Kim had grown a lot closer. Trini ripping the locker door off represented some sort of metaphorical 'friendship offering' which Kim had eagerly taken up. Kim had organised weekly 'girls outings' which usually entailed grabbing doughnuts and coffee at Krispy Kreme and then taking them up the cliffs as a makeshift sort of picnic. It was fun.

The more time they spent together, the more they learnt about each other. Trini confessed her family issues and worries about coming out. Kim expressed her regrets about her past and her bouts of depression. They were both pretty fucked up but Trini guessed that was what made them great friends.

They talked about anything and everything. Favourite foods. Biggest fears. What they wanted to do in the future. There was a certain trust they had that what they talked about would remain private.

So as Trini walked into school on Halloween morning, which was ridiculous because why was their school the only one to be open on Halloween, she wasn't expecting anything but the usually mundanity that came with Tuesday mornings. Oh how fucking wrong she was.

Now that she thought back it had been an unusual morning. Usually Billy and Jason waited in their dorm room before the morning bell and Zack was almost never in before the bell but today they were all milling around the corridor. She hadn't thought anything of it at the time. She assumed they forgot something in their lockers or something. So she ignored them as she usually does in the morning and headed for her locker.

Trini was not proud of what happened next.

By a large margin she was the most reserved of their group and usually the most calm. Whilst Zack and Kim were more impulsive and Jason was loud she was the almost the opposite. Planning and analysing. Always in control during a ranger battle and she prides herself on her ability to keep a level head. This was not a prime example of that aspect of her personality.

"WHAt THE FUCKING FUCK IS THAT!" She shrieks in an alarmingly high pitched voice as she slams the locker door shut and launches herself backwards so that she hits the wall behind her with a thud. Her eyes are wide as she stares at the closed locker door in fear.

Minutes pass as the entire corridor is silent. Eventually the lingering shocked students filter away and only she and her four friends remain.

Zack and Jason are crouched down whilst hugging their middles tightly, trying to quell the pain that comes with laughing too hard . Tears are streaming down their face. Billy is staring between her and the locker in confusion. It's only then that she spots Kim watching the scene unfold with an amused yet shocks expression.

Her eyes narrow into a deadly glare as she stands with the little dignity she has remaining.

"Happy Halloween?" Kim hedges as the corners of her mouth twitch which only worsens Trini's anger.

"I told you that in confidence!" Trini growled as she glared at Zack who was still laughing although now he was laying on the ground.

"I know, I know. But you've got to admit it's pretty funny. Who's scared of-"

Trini cuts her off with an undignified yelp as a scratching sound comes from inside the locker.

"Get it out. Get it out. Get it out." She chants whilst moving behind Kim and unceremoniously shoving her towards the locker.

"A please would be-" Kim starts but cuts herself off at the look she's receiving from Trini. "Fine." She sighs.

Trini moves to a safe distance behind Jason and peers around his shoulders, which are shaking with laughter, as Kim opens the locker. She watches as the pink ranger rummages around for a bit before she pulls her cupped hands out.

"Got it!"

"Get it the fuck away fuck away from me." She watches as Kim moves towards the window and places her hands outside before releasing the creature. Trini feels herself sag in relief now that it's out of the building and instantly moves away from Jason to glare at her friends.

"No offence but who's scared of butterflies?" Zack's amused voice comes from next to her and makes her jump.

She doesn't answer and instead settles for kicking him in the balls before marching away to first period. It's only when she's there that she realises she forgot to get her books out.

* * *

The remainder of the day is spent with Trini being her usual brooding set plus a little extra. Kim apologises but judging from the amused edge in her eyes as she does so, Trini isn't too convinced of her sincerity.

She's still mad when she goes to open her locker before school the next day. They had had no practise last night so the yellow ranger had stewed in her anger. She feels some of it dissipate when she opens her locker to find a box of her favourite doughnuts perched on her biology textbook along with a note.

On the note is a terrible scribble of what she assumes is Kim's attempt at a butterfly which a speech bubble coming out of it.

'Kim is very sorry for finding amusement in your fears. You butter fly-give her because she spent ages on this drawing'.

Trini isn't sure whether the terrible pun is more or less worrying than the fact Kim had actually spent time on the drawing.

She inspects the double chocolate glazed doughnuts with a small smile.

* * *

When Kim arrives at their locker later that morning she finds the box of doughnuts had disappeared and her note is now stuck to the locker door.

She grins at the fact Trini had taken the time to place it so that it only covered Zack's face.

* * *

Things go back to normal after that and thankfully no more butterflies appear in Trini's locker. She does often find little notes with cheesy quotes or pick up lines scribbled on them for her when she's having a bad day.

It's mid-November when she comes down with a bad cold but, being the independent woman of the twenty first century that she is, she still turns up at school. Her nose is bright red and stuffed and her voice is low and gravelly.

Immediately when she rounds the corner to her locker she sees everyone standing next to it looking slightly worried. Billy is tapping his fingers together in a rhythmic pattern that she knows is comforting for him and Jason is watching him do so whilst leaning on her locker. Zack is flipping his power coin up in the air with one hand whilst staring into space, when Jason notices he turns red in the face and hurriedly hisses at Zack to put it away. Zack rolls his eye but pockets it anyway. Kim is flipping through her phone and Trini can't help but marvel at the speed that the girl can type at.

When she moves closer they all look up simultaneously and Trini is reminded of watching meerkats on nature documentaries front they way each of their heads perk up.

"What's wrong?" She asks in her nasally voice as they all stare at her, obviously taking in her dishevelled appearance and bright red nose.

"We all felt something off with the bond this morning and I think It's probably because you're sick. Which I think you are judging from your face and general appearance." Billy states as he gestures at her face with a shrug.

Trini doesn't take it to heart, she knows what he means. But it doesn't stop her scowling when Zack starts to laugh.

"Aww, poor wittle cwazy girl," he coos and reaches up to poke at her nose whilst pouting his bottom lip exaggeratedly. "Have someone got the sniffles".

"Fuck off-" she begins to growl out but it causes her throat to tickle and she enters into a long winded coughing fit.

"Leave her alone, you ass." Kim elbows him in the ribs before turning her gaze back to Trini. "Do you really think you should be in school?" she asks with an overly impassive tone, knowing that the yellow ranger is practically allergic to people wanting to care for her.

"It's better than staying home with my mom there," she mutters as she moves toward the locker and resigns herself to the long day ahead.

* * *

It was a weird day. On one hand she was exhausted from coughing and sneezing her brains out. On the other she was deeply touched by the little things her friends had been doing for her.

She wasn't used to having people to look out for her so when she arrived at their table for morning break and a cup of hot chicken noodle soup from her favourite diner was pushed in front of her she looked up in shock. Kim shrugged nonchalantly.

"I had a free period so I snuck out to the diner, no big deal."

"Oh, uh thanks." She muttered with a small smile thrown in her direction.

Kim just hands her a spoon in reply with her own grin.

She feels slightly better after the soup (although decidedly more sleepy) and makes her way to the library with Billy for their shared double free period. When they get there Billy lightly taps her shoulder and gestures for her to follow him as he moves behind the librarians desk. There she finds a small room piled high with books and in the corner is a worn green couch.

"When I didn't have friends I used to come to the library at lunch and Mrs Jensen let me come in here sometimes. She said it was okay for you to sleep here as long as we don't tell anyone else."

Trini should have known that nobody, not even the cranky old librarian, could resist Billy's charm of innocence. She moved over to the couch and almost cried in relief at how comfortable it was.

"Thank you, Billy. I'm exhausted." She answers gratefully.

"It's Mrs Jensen's couch, you should thank her." Billy then hands her a blanket and Trini accepts it and nods whilst making sure she doesn't brush his hands. He then grabs one of the large engineering books from the piles and sinks down onto the floor adjacent to her.

"I will." She sinks into the plush fabric and closes her eyes, the exhaustion from her cold hits her and she quickly falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

Billy wakes her five minutes before the bell goes with a hesitant three taps on her shoulder so that she can become less disorientated. She smiles fondly as she realises he must have stayed in the same spot for the entire time she was asleep.

They make their way to the lunch table where they find a note written on the table in Zack's chicken scratch handwriting. That boy had no respect for school properly. It tells them to meet in the music room, so they shrug and head for the other side of the school.

As they enter the room, the others are already waiting.

"I thought we could sit in here today, less noise." Zack shrugs without meeting her eyes as he tosses a Gatorade in her direction which her ranger reflexes help her catch. Trini knows this is his way of making sure she's alright and she's grateful he didn't go mushy on her.

"Practise tonight is cancelled by the way." Jason adds causing Kim and Zack to cheer in reply. He rolls his eyes good naturedly. "Get some rest." He orders in Trini's direction.

"Whatever you say, captain." She snarks, feeling much better than she had that morning.

"Wow crazy girl, you should get sick more often."

Between fifth and sixth period she finds a packet of cough sweets and some tissues set carefully in her locker with yet another note from Kim.

'Get well soon ;)'

She walks into her final period of the day, biology and shakes the packet of cough sweets in Kim's direction as she passes whilst mouthing 'thank you' .

She just throws her a wink.

* * *

During the month of December Trini discovers the extent of Kim's Christmas obsession. Over the recent months she'd had hints of it. For example that time when the pink ranger had tossed Trini her phone in mid October only for her to find all of her most recently played tracks were Christmas songs. Teasing had ensued when she noticed Mariah Carey had been played last.

So she isn't really sure why she's surprised when, on December first, she opens her her locker to be greeted with a face full of tinsel. She was still spluttering and pulling strings of tinsel out of her mouth when Kim pops up next to her.

"Seasons greetings!" she jokes as she nudges Trini out of the way with her hip in order to hang the advent calendar she had bought on the inner back wall of the locker.

"You can't be serious?" Trini scoffs when she sees what the picture on the calendar is. The ranger aspect of their personas had become quite famous in angel grove as any superheroes do. Quite  a lot of merchandise had been created for them. Trini didn't realise they also had their own advent calendar.

"What's wrong with it?" Kim's eyes sparkle mischievously as she pops open the first cardboard flap and pulls out the tiny chocolate.

"Couldn't this be considered a little narcissistic?"

"Nothing wrong with loving yourself, Trini. Do I have to do all the loving for both of us?" Kim smirks as Trini flushes brightly and looks away.

"Whatever..." Trini mutters as attempts to open the door for day two only for Kim to slap her hand away with a strangled gasp of outrage.

"Not until tomorrow." Kim scolds her and she doesn't think she's ever seen the girl look quite so offended.

She opens her mouth to snark back a reply but before she can Kim reaches down and pops the chocolate she had taken out earlier in her open mouth.

Halfway through the Christmas term Kim informs them all that they will be participating in a secret Santa. They all know better than to argue with Kim when she has the 'crazy Christmas look' as Zack had so aptly dubbed it.

Trini draws Jason's name and frets over what to get him for the best part of two weeks, until after a detention she spots him gazing towards the football field wistfully.

She places the present in his locker on the last day of term as they had been instructed to by Kim and later watches with a grin as he hold up the bright red football jersey with 'Scott' printed on the back in bold white letters with a multi-coloured lightning bolt underneath. She's pretty sure she sees him tear up a little when he reads her note that simply says 'from your new team'.

Zack receives a brand new marble black and white chess board with a new, more stable stand so that he can play with his mother. On the bottom of the box there is a black and white lightning bolt printed on. He also got a large book of chess strategies and they all laugh, each of them remembering times when they had individually watched Zack get his ass beat by his mom.

Billy gets a LED sensory light that he can put in his room that glows bright blue. He also gets a new set of stationary, all in the same blue colour as his suit. On the end of each pencil there is a tiny lightning bolt engraved in the wood where the brand name would usually be. He claps his hands excitedly when he see's them.

Kim grins wide when she opens her box which is the smallest to reveal a delicate rose gold necklace with a lightning bolt charm at the end. She immediately turns her back to Trini and lifts up her hair. Trini carefully drapes the chain around Kim's neck as seals the clips together at the back. She struggles to stop her hands from lingering and instead pulls back to open her own present.

In the box she finds a black leather jacket with a bright yellow lightning bold on the shoulder of one arm and a rainbow coloured one on the inner lining of the jacket. Trini realises that whoever bought her the present must have realised she wouldn't be able to wear it in the presence of her family if it had the rainbow so they had accounted for that.

They all look equally touched by the gifts and they're all quiet for a few minutes until Zack speaks.

"I can't believe we now have matching lightning bolt gear. I think we can read each others minds now."

* * *

It's in the month of January when Trini realises her relationship with Kim might not be as platonic as she had previously thought.

She realises whilst staring at the picture of Kim sitting by the bonfire with an arm around her, both of them grinning at Zack who for some reason is mid fall in the picture .

The taller girls eyes are filled with mirth and when Trini inspects her own face she sees a similar expression of happiness.

Shit, she's in way too deep.

* * *

Valentine's Day arrives and Trini nervously darts through the hallway before school starts, hand shoved in her jacket to hide the light pink rose she's gripping tightly . She avoids eye contacts with the students milling about the area and speeds toward her locker. Luckily she was used to blending in so she mostly went unnoticed by her peers.

She quickly rounds the corner to her locker only to stall when she finds Kim already there pulling a chemistry textbook out of the locker and placing it in her bag. Beside her Zack is leaning against the locker chatting away. They both still haven't spotted her so she starts to back away slowly so as not to be noticed.

"Crazy girl, hey! Over here."

Sometimes Trini really hates Zack. She takes a few steps closer but remains far enough away that they can't see the flower that she still holds subtly in her jacket.

"What have you got in your jacket?" he asks as he darts forward to peer at her and then gasps excitedly. "Why have you got a flower?" he asks as he tries to bring her arm out.

She gives him a tight, slightly pained smile with her eyes darting from him to Kim, who is watching her with a scrutinising stare. "Shut up, Zack" she mutters as she shrugs his prying hands off with a glare.

His eyes light up at the same time his jaw drops.

"It's Valentine's Day! You got them for-"

"Jason!" She quickly blurts out to stop Zack from talking, Kim was right there for gods sake. She hadn't planned on the girl ever finding out who left the flower in their locker. She was going to pin it on a secret admirer which wouldn't be hard to believe considering it was Kimberly 'everybody's crush' Hart.

"Jason?"

"What!"

She cringes as a tense silence follows her statement and she lets out a deep sigh, reluctantly pulling out the flower that's still clutched in her hand. She struggles to hide her disappointment at the way it had become wrinkled.

"Yeah, so what. He's a good friend!" Her shoulders rise defensively.

"People don't get friends flowers on Valentine's Day." Kim's tone is blunt as she shuts their locker and cocks an eyebrow appraisingly.

"What, suddenly I can't do nice things. Jason's a good friend, okay. Back off." She deflects as she moves past them both to her locker.

"Where's ours then?" Zack protests whilst crossing his arms expectantly. Kim does the same.

"You'll get them, okay?"

With that Trini marches off, already planning on how to skip first period in search of three more flowers.

This was the last fucking time she was doing something like this.

* * *

Jason beams when she gives him his flower and she can see a small tear roll down his face as he pulls her into a bone-crushing bear hug. The flower remains perched in his breast pocket for the rest of the day.

Billy thanks her profusely for his and then rushes off to place it in some water.

Zack looks like he wants to burst out laughing when she reluctantly shoves his flower at him later that day. "This is what happens when you lie." He adds jokingly as he twirls the flower around on his fingers.

Kim looks disappointed when Trini offers her the flower at the same time she gives Billy his. Trini awkwardly holds her hand out until she eventually takes it from her.

"Thanks, I guess." Kim mutters before standing from the lunch table and making a quick excuse to leave. Trini watches her go confusedly.

"What is your problem?" Zack slaps her lightly on the back of her head.

"Ouch," she glares at him whilst rubbing her head. "What's your problem?".

"Just ask her out already. This is getting ridiculous," he gestures to the flowers as Jason and Billy nod in agreement.

"I don't know what you mean," she shrugs and looks down at her food.

"Dude, we all know that flower was for her." Zack raises an eyebrow as if daring her to challenge him but she doesn't.

When she doesn't say anything Jason gasps exaggeratedly. "You mean the flower wasn't actually for me?" He feigns offence and places a hand on his chest. "That hurts, Trini. Right here." He taps his chest with a mocking look in his eyes.

"It was pretty obvious Trini," Billy agrees with a solemn nod.

"Fine, it was for her! Happy now? She didn't even want it anyway so there's no point." Trini bites the inside of her cheek as she taps on the table, her forehead lowered into a deep frown.

"What do you mean?"

"You saw her face just now when I gave it to her. She's probably super weirded out now," Trini sighs.

"Shut up, crazy girl. She was just disappointed because she thought that flower was for her this morning. Now go after her!"

"You really think so?"

The boys all nod in unison and Zack pushes her lightly towards the exit with a firm nod. Billy gives her a thumbs up and Jason taps his rose with a smirk.

* * *

Trini couldn't find Kim anywhere and by the time the bell went for fifth period she still hadn't seen her. She waited by the locker for five extra minutes hoping that the pink ranger would pass by but she doesn't. With a sigh she thumps her forehead against her locker door. As she does so an old note from Kim flutters onto the floor. The yellow ranger picks up the note and smiles at the cheesy note. Then an idea hits her and she grins wide, pulling out a scrap of paper and pen then beginning to scribble a message.

* * *

Kim arrives at her locker after school having avoided going there with the risk of seeing Trini. She was more than a little hopeful that morning that Valentine's Day would lead to a development in her precarious relationship with Trini but those hopes had quickly been dashed. The sinking feeling in her stomach when Trini gifted the rose to Jason had only worsened throughout the day when she realised Trini had essentially friend zoned her by giving her that flower. It was really gutting.

She opened her locker with a sigh, ready to go home and watch a shitty rom-com then fall asleep early so Valentine's Day would be over sooner.

As she reached up to return her textbooks a note caught her eye. She knew it wasn't one of her old ones as it was written in Trini's distinctive handwriting.

_'You were right. No one gives friends roses on Valentine's Day so Kimberly Hart, will you go out with me?_

_Check: yes or no'_

Kim grinned as she pulled out her pen and eagerly ticked the yes box then left the note in the locker.

* * *

**_Two months later_ **

Trini sighs contentedly as she curls into Kim's side, both of them naked and wrapped in her bright pink bed sheets. The taller girl wraps her arm tightly around Trini's waist and strokes her fingers lightly over her hip bone. They lay in comfortable silence until Trini speaks up.

"Hey Kim, did they ever fix your locker?"

"Oh, yeah. They had it fixed by the next day."


End file.
